With more content being application based, there are a wider variety of application tools to accomplish similar tasks. Digital passes applications are one such type of application. Pass applications have been developed for various platforms that enable users to store tickets, gift cards, coupons, loyalty cards, store payment cards, and other forms of cards and passes. These pass applications enable multiple companies and pass providers to leverage a single application in providing their content. However, adoption of such digital passes is low because of the poor experience surrounding the passes. Many providers of passes require a user to install an application such that the pass can be delivered to the user. Not only is this a poor experience for the user, but also this development of the application is costly for the pass providers. Further complicating matters is that the depending on the device, the operating system, and the installed applications, each user may have different pass requirements. Thus, there is a need in the application content field to create a new and useful system and method for delivering digital passes. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.